Ketika Ciel bosan
by Park Ye Jin
Summary: Ternyata Ciel bisa bosan juga, dan Sebastian pun bisa sakit? Hah? Ehem.. Intip aja yok, jangan lupa reviewnya


Ketika Ciel bosan dia ngapain ya?

_**Kuroshitsuji fanfiction**_

_**Story by Yana Toboso**_

_**Fanfiction by me**_

_**Genre(s): Comedy(gagal)**_

_**Warning: OOC, ajaib, humor gagal**_

Ciel menatap ponselnya yang bermerk Blackberry Bold terbaru abad ini. Sesekali ia menggerutu sambil menatap ponselnya berkali-kali. Butlernya sedang sakit dan sekarang beliau sedang pulang ke kampungnya di neraka(?), sedangkan pelayannya yang lain sedang menikmati liburannya, yang tersisa hanyalah... tak ada -,-

"Huuh! Kok Alois belum menjawab bbm gue sih? Di sms gak bales! Di telpon gak diangkat! Terus paling-paling nantinya kalo gue tanya kenapa gak jawab pasti jawabannya 'aku gak punyaaa pulsaaaa..' sambil ngikutin gaya iklan kartu simpati!" gerutu Ciel. Ya, seperti yang readers baca, Ciel sedang kesepian, adakah yang mau nemanin dia? (readers: gue!) Maaf, tapi anda tidak memiliki kesempatan (1500 readers tearsdrop, sisanya menangis kenceng2) sebab yang Ciel butuhkan sekarang adalah temannya, yaitu Alois Trancy. "Huuh! Enaknya ngapain ya? Jenguk Sebastian? Ogah! Rumahnya itu.. naudzubillah... jaaauuhhh banget.. mana kayak bengkel lagi... Kalo gitu kemana ya? Menurut readers gimana? Apa? Nge-gebrak rumah Alois? Oh no,no. Gue dan Alois itu teman seumur hidup jadi gue gak berhak nge-gebrak rumahnya apalagi disana ada butlernya yang beringas gitu*ngikutin gaya bicara Taulany Andre*" kata Ciel panjang lebar.

"Hhh... Yaudah deh, ke bioskop aja siapa tau bisa nemu cewek bohai (readers tearsdrop) Eh, maksud gue nemu ngg.. hal yg gak bosen gitu..hehe (readers kembali ceria)" ungkap Ciel. Lalu Ciel memasuki kereta kudanya dan mengendarai kuda tersebut sampai ke tengah kota. Sesampainya dia berjalan kaki hingga ke pusat kota, dan disana ia menemukan sebuah mall terbesar sejagad raya yang bertuliskan "Jagad Raya" (maaf readers, author gak punya ide)

"Wuih.. Dari dulu gak berubah" kata Ciel.

Lalu ia memasuki mall tersebut. Disana dia menemukan beberapa toko yang berjualan beberapa barang untuk seorang bangsawan seperti dirinya. Bahkan sampai ada yang berjualan celana dalam yang berlapis emas asli yang harganya tak terkira (wuih..) . Tapi Ciel sama sekali tidak tertarik, sebab yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah hiburan.

Ciel menaiki tangga eskalator berlapis perak, tetapi sebelum menaiki eskalator tersebut Ciel harus membayar sebesar 25 poundsterling untuk bisa mencapai lantai atas secara langsung. Setelah membayar, dia mengangkat kaki sebelah kanannya ke tangga eskalator yang sedang melaju "Inget kata emak, sebelum melakukan apapun dahulukan kaki kanan" pikirnya sambil mengucapkan basmalah.

Sesampainya di atas Ciel ngos-ngosan tak terkira. Dia benar-benar capek gara-gara berdiri di atas eskalator selama 2 jam non-stop. Tapi dia harus bertahan! Sebab tempat yang akan dia tuju sebentar lgi akan ada di hadapannya.

"Tenang Ciel.. se..sebentar lagi..." ucapnya terengah-engah.

Ciel berjalan dengan tongkat hitamnya di kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Lalu akhirnya di sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Ya! Akhirnya! 22 empire! Kalian tau kan?! Bioskop 22 empire! Pasti kalian juga sering mendengarnya. Sama seperti apa yang saya katakan. Ciel sangat senang. Akhirnya ia sampai juga ke tempat yang ia dambakan dari dulu, sebab setiap kali Ciel mau ke bioskop Sebastian pasti suka ngelarang, alasannya filmnya gak cocok sama tuan mudalah, apalah..huft..

"Akhirrnya.." Ciel memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar dengan banyak corner yang berjualan popcorn. Dia mulai mengantre untuk membeli tiket. Dan ketika sdh gilirannya, "Silahkan, tuan ingin menonton apa?" tanya seorang pramugari berpakaian hitam dengan ramah. "Ah, aku belum melihat-lihat, ada film apa aja yang baru?" tanya Ciel. "Ada banyak, ada The Muppets, Pocong juga pocong(?), Ghost rider, Black Butler, Doraemon mermaid, dsb." balas pramugari tersebut dengan ramah. Ciel berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata lagi.

"Aku ingin nonton black butler, jam berapa mulainya?"

"Black butler jam pertamanya sudah mulai, yang jam keduanya sudah habis, paling jam ketiga"

"Jam berapa itu?"

"Sekitar jam set 8"

"Wah lama sekali, sekarang saja masih jam 2"

"Maaf tuan, filmnya memang laris, tapi ada kok film yang cocok untuk tuan muda"

"Oya? Apa itu?"

"The Muppets"

"The Muppets?"

"Ya, film kermit the frog, tuan pasti tau"

"Apakah filmnya bagus?"

"Ya,, sangat! Yang jam pertama sudah dimulai, paling jam kedua masih kosong, sebentar lagi jam set 3"

"Baiklah aku ambil"

"Baiklah, tuan mau duduk di sebelah mana?"

"Hmm.. Inginnya yang nyaman dan gak terlalu bikin leher sakit"

"Paling sekitar A-C"

"Baiklah aku ambil yang B, yang ditengah"

"Baik, untuk berapa orang?"

"Satu aja"

"10 pound"

"Ini"

"Terima kasih.."

- Beberapa saat kemudian

Ciel memasuki gedung bioskop lagi karena waktu sudah mau menunjukan jam setengah 3. Di dalam ia mendengar suara "mohon perhatian, gedung teater 2 sudah dibuka. Bagi yang sudah memiliki karcis, dipersilahkan memasuki gedung teater 2"

"Ah, teater 2 itu film 'The Muppets' ya? Berarti aku harus masuk sekarang". Kata Ciel terburu-buru menuju studio aka teater 2. "Maaf apakah ini studio 2?" tanya Ciel. "Ya, tolong perlihatkan karcis anda" jawab seorang pramugari yang sama ketika Ciel membeli karcis tadi. "Ini" kata Ciel sambil memberikan karcisnya. Lalu pramugari tersebut menyobek sebagian karcis Ciel sebagai tanda bahwa Ciel telah dipersilahkan menonton film tersebut, lalu karcis tadi diberikan lagi kepada Ciel. "Selamat menonton" ucap pramugari itu dengan ramah dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih.." balas Ciel tersenyum. Ciel menelusuri jalan yang hanya diterangi lampu remang-remang. Sekarang saja sudah agak gelap gimana nanti lampunya udah dimatiin. Pikir Ciel. Lalu ia duduk di bangku yang tertera di karcisnya. 'B-10' Nah, disini!. Ciel menjatuhkan bokongnya terlebih dahulu. "Aaahh.. nyaman sekali" katanya lega. Tak berapa lama sesudah Ciel duduk, ada seorang pedagang popcorn berkeliling di gedung bioskop tempat Ciel berada. "Popcorn Popcorn, menonton tidak akan lengkap tanpa popcorn" kata pedagang itu. "Ah, aku mau beli" kata Ciel sambil mengakat sebelah tangannya. "Baiklah,, tuan mau berapa?" tanya pedangang itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "satu saja" jawab Ciel. "Harganya 30 penny" kata pedangang popcorn itu. Ciel mengambil 1 lembar uang poundsterling dari dompetnya. "Ini". "Baiklah ini kembaliannya, selamat menikmati" kata pedagang itu.

Ciel menikmati popcorn yang ia beli tadi sambil memandan kesekililing. Dia berpikir, kenapa banyak keluarga yang menonton? Dan rata-rata mereka membawa anaknya yang kira-kira 5-7 tahun. Karena Ciel tak ambil pusing, dia hanya duduk manis di bangkunya, lalu tak lama kemudian lampu di dalam bioskop padam dan muncul sebuah gambar besar di layar. Ciel tercengang melihatnya. Waawww besar sekali.. Baru kali ini aku melihat ayar sebesar itu.. pikir Ciel. Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul boneka-boneka yang kelihatannya hanya digerakkan oleh tangan. Ciel bingung. Apaan ini? Lalu tak lama kemudian hanya sebagian besar manusia yang tampil disitu, tapi sebagian besarnya lagi hanya boneka yang cuap-cuap yang ada. "Loh.. jadi.. jangan-jangan.." Ciel mulai menggerutu kesal. "Gaaahh! Pramugari tadi menipuku!" teriak Ciel kencang-kencang. Makanya dia berpikir mengapa selama ini Sebastian melarangnya menonton bioskop, karena dia pasti dianggap anak kecil. Kheheheheh

- _tambahan_

**Yak, ini fanfic pertama saya~ Dibuatnya udah dari dulu sih, cuman baru dipublish! Ga seru? Gomenne... Mind to review? Thank you!**


End file.
